


Knowledge

by BloodRedRidingHood



Series: I'll Be Your Shield [12]
Category: Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 day challenge, F/M, Fluff, OTP I'll Be Your Shield, Past Relationship(s), Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedRidingHood/pseuds/BloodRedRidingHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was exactly what she needed, and he was exactly who she wanted to be with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Seeing all the kudos and comments really keeps me motivated. It means so much!
> 
> Day 12 of hawkwardeye's 30 Day Drabble Challenge (make sure you read parts 1-11!)

Natasha was to visit Psych twice a week until further notice. She was not fit for duty until cleared by Psych. She was not to be a part of any briefings, nor have any knowledge on upcoming missions. Her doctors were very worried about relapse, and in her case, that was extremely dangerous for everyone involved.

She didn't have any personal effects with her, nothing except the ring Steve had given her. She still had it on her finger, and found herself staring at it quite often. It was beautiful, silver with a gorgeous filigree design. There were small diamonds set all the way around the band, and it had a very antique look. As she stared at it, she thought about the words Steve said to her when he put it on her finger.

Of course she knew how he felt, even if he had never said the words. He didn't have to. She could see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice, and feel it in his touch. He wasn't the first man to feel this way towards her, not by a long shot, but it had been years since she had felt herself returning the feelings. Not even Clint had made her feel quite like this; she had loved him once upon a time, yes, but Steve grounded her. Only one other person had done that, and he had been ripped away from her. She never wanted that to happen again. 

There were things he didn't know about her, though. He knew what had happened with her last mission, and he forgave her for it, but if he knew what she had done before SHIELD, who she had been… She shuddered to think about it.

"Agent Romanoff?"

Natasha looked up to see Director Fury standing at the door. She sat up straight and hid the ring with her left hand, nodding at him to sit down.

"They tell me you're to be released today," Fury said. "I'm glad you're doing better." He knocked on the door, ready to leave. "You take care of yourself. We'll be waiting for you to be back at 100%. Take your time."

He left, and Natasha glared at where he had stood. Of course he only wanted her to get better so that he could have his assassin back. Typical. 

Natasha relaxed back into her pillows and held her hand above her head. She felt foolish, letting her heart open up to Steve. But that's exactly what was happening. She knew she was falling for him, and she decided it was time to just give in.

"Ready to go, Nat?" Clint's voice cut through her thoughts, and she turned to see the archer standing next to the open door. "You've got plans tonight, so we should probably get going."

Natasha grinned like a fool and leapt up from the bed. "Clint, I am so glad to see you!" She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. He hugged her back, and she hummed happily.

Clint disentangled himself from her and pulled her out of the door. They stopped by the desk and signed all of the necessary discharge forms, and while Clint gathered all of the information she would need for her first appointment, Natasha pulled on the boots and coat he had brought her.

It was chilly, unusually so for early March. Natasha could see her breath as Clint led her towards the waiting SHIELD-issued car. As they got in, Natasha reached to turn on the heat. Before she could, Clint grabbed her hand and looked at her. 

"Natasha," he said, then sighed. "You know I'll do anything for you. I'm your partner. I'm your friend."

She nodded, unsure of where Clint was going with this.

"If he hurts you in any way, tell me. I'll put an arrow in his throat."

Natasha knew that was as much of a blessing she was going to get from him, and she laughed. "Clint, you have my word. I'll tell you if anything like that were to happen, even though you know I can take care of myself."

Clint drove towards her apartment, and an easy silence fell over them. She had missed him, being locked up in Psych. She remembered Clint finding her in that bed in Russia, carrying her out, and holding her on the quinjet on the return trip to New York. He had always been so gentle with her, and he always supported her decisions, even if that meant she ended up with another man.

Natasha reached over and took Clint's hand. "Thank you, Clint," she said. "I mean it. Thank you for everything."

Clint smiled at her, but Natasha could see that he was hurt. Not that he would ever tell her. He pulled into a vacant space next to the curb. "Head on up, hop in the shower. We're on a schedule. There should be a dress waiting for you in the bathroom." 

Natasha did as she was told. She was so happy to be back in her apartment. She'd missed it so much, her bed and her fireplace, it was home. There was something missing, though…

She walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower. Closing the door behind her, she saw the dress hanging on the hook. It was black with a pink floral print, sleeveless, with an a-line skirt. She remembered admiring it when she was with Steve one day, and had admired it from the street. If he had bought this for her, she was going to hit him.

She got ready quickly. After she had showered and done her hair, she pulled on the dress, then paired it with a pair of simple black heels. It was nice to be out of the standard issue white shirt and scrub pants she had worn in the ward. She swiped some lipgloss on her lips, adjusted the ring on her finger, and walked back downstairs. 

She got back in the car, and Clint raised his eyebrows at her. "Looking good, Nat." He put the car into gear and pulled back into traffic. "We gotta hurry. You took a little too long upstairs. If I don't get you there in time, I'm going to get my ass kicked."

The drive was short, thanks to Clint's speeding ("No cop in their right mind is gonna stop us in this car."), and they pulled up in front of Steve's building just as the sun was going down.

"Right on time," Clint said proudly. He leaned over and kissed Natasha on the cheek. "Have a good night, Nat." He winked and reached over, opening the door for her.

She smiled at him and got out. The walk up to Steve's apartment was short, but she spent the entire time wondering what she could expect when she got up there. From the delicious smells wafting down the hallway, she was pretty sure that dinner would be involved. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

Steve opened it immediately and brought her in. She let him pull her in for a kiss, welcoming the warmth of her lips on his, the pressure of his hands on her body. She kicked the door shut behind her and, pulling him towards her, backed up against it.

After a few minutes, Steve broke the kiss. Looking down at her, he smiled warmly. "Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," Natasha replied. This was exactly what she needed, and he was exactly who she wanted to be with.

It was going to be a good night.


End file.
